Possession
by Lonely in Russia
Summary: A song fic. Legolas thinks about the world. This has been up before. Account has now changed though. One Shot Fic.


****

Possession

A songfic based on 'possession' by Sarah McLachlan

Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide

Legolas listened hard, the wind rushing through his hair as he stood on the top of the cliff overlooking the sea. The golden sun sent rays skimming across the water. He heard voices calling out to him, he heard them calling out in terror, in hope,

Voices trapped in yearning

It confused him; how could there be so much pain that he could not hear or feel before?

Memories trapped in time

Time…to him time was nothing, he would stop time, all elves disobeyed the law of time, of death. Yet would he be forced to live forever with nothing in his heart?

The night is my companion and solitude my guide

Nothing living could comfort him now. The pain swelled and for a while he let it engulf him. He had beaten the call of the sea, he had somehow torn away from it and now his ties to the world were broken.

Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied 

He felt nothing, he saw his golden hair flicker in front of his face, it meant nothing to him, beauty, and love…

And I would be the one to hold you down

Memories flashed before him, spread out like a giant carpet of truth, lies, hurt, and happiness. He had once vowed that he would love somebody for eternity.

Kiss you so hard

He had vowed that he could make their pain go away, that they would see only him,

I'll take your breath away

They had loved him more then anything else ever had

And after I'd wipe away the tears 

He would comfort her through her troubles, through her pain

Just close your eyes dear 

He would tell her to close her eyes and he would describe tales of beauty and of love. He would show her the world using only words.

Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed 

But now he walked alone, he felt nothing he thought nothing, he didn't acknowledge even the faintest ripple of heat or of joy in the fresh air. 

Trying to find an honest word 

Everything was a lie; all he had ever been taught was a lie, love was a lie, happiness was a lie,

To find the truth enslaved

He wanted to find out the truth, what really was everything like, what did it whisper when it wasn't watched, did it change? It had to, nothing felt right, it felt like it was dying behind this masquerade of peace.

Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes

The moon spoke his name, the stars whispered and yet Legolas knew not what they said. He came close to feeling annoyed at their deceit, only, he realised that he was the only truth. He was the only thing in the world that did not disguise, did not slyly misguide others.

My body aches to breathe your breath

That was why it felt wrong, different, because he did not accept the lies, and yet, he felt that he had no choice.

Your words keep me alive 

If he did not accept the lies sometime, he would die.

And I would be the one to hold you down 

The stars whispered the long ancient words, they taunted him with pained recollections of the falseness of the ones he loved and of the world in which he lived.

Kiss you so hard

They offered him peace, they offered to hide all of the past, their song was sweet,

I'll take your breath away

They promised him that they would let no sadness be known to him

And after I'd wipe away the tears 

The said that they would rid him of all the pain he ever felt.

Just close your eyes dear 

But he closed his eyes and the voices were gone.

Into this night I wander

He walked across the beach, memories of friends, family, they were fading now, and he was the only living being left in Middle Earth.

It's morning that I dread 

The night offered shelter for his tears, it saved him from the torment of the sun.

Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread 

he knew that he must either join his friends in the halls of Mandos and leave the world to the lies, or he must stop them.

Oh into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride

He let go of the dreams of truth and instead turned his heart to the sea.

Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied 

If he did not go now then the stars would claim him and he would be lost, he felt his mind go dead and the voices of his loved ones cry out to him in welcome.

And I would be the one to hold you down

He saw her, her eyes filled with tears, she knew not of the lies, none of them did.

Kiss you so hard

She kissed him and yet he could not kiss back, he had died, truly, maybe, this was the price for truth. When he died, everything died, not like the feelings of the others, they were lies.

I'll take your breath away 

He looked up and saw the sky, his heart bled as he thought of the pain,

And after I'd wipe away the tears 

He felt his face, it was dry, he looked up again and a new feeling rushed through him.

Just close your eyes dear...

The sky and the sun whispered to him, 'truth' they said.

I'll hold you down, 

This new feeling was truth,

Kiss you so hard, 

Did the others feel it?

I'll take your breath away, 

No, their happiness was still that of lies and yet he didn't mind

And after I'd, wipe away the tears

The pain was gone, this was right, he felt no sadness

Just close your eyes…

This was truth.


End file.
